


Malleable

by Esselle



Series: Whole Milk [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "You realize I'm not expecting it to taste like strawberry shortcake, right?" Kageyama asks."I know that!" Hinata says shrilly.'--It's Kageyama's turn to want to try something sexy.





	Malleable

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr mobile has finally crushed my spirit, so I'm posting my Kinktobers on AO3 this year! There will be a collection up soon. Pairings/fandom and rating will vary! I won't be able to write something every day, but we're still gonna have a good time ^^
> 
> This is Day 1: Face Sitting! Whole Milk is back!!! And to be honest, I'm not quite sure at what point in the timeline this falls, but I think probably somewhere between the original and Guinea Pig...?

Despite Kageyama's line of work, as a rule, he never eats ass.

It's a no-brainer, really; he doesn't care how good the pay is, how well someone says they've cleaned, or what kind of protection they use. There's no way he's sticking his tongue up some stranger's butt.

This, in some respects, is a goddamn tragedy—because Kageyama is a veritable ass eating master, and his formidable skills are majorly going to waste. So naturally, when he starts dating Hinata, he's eager for his chance to shine.

He quickly comes to realize that things won't be so easy. Hinata, Kageyama is learning, even just a few weeks into their relationship, is far too nervous to let Kageyama's mouth anywhere near his ass, because he's too afraid that Kageyama will find his butt unappealing.

There are staring matches at each other over cheap packets of ramen, each of them seated at either end of the couch. Hinata has his feet tucked up under him, his cheeks full of noodles as he slurps them up. He watches Kageyama suspiciously, like if he lets his guard down for one second Kageyama is going to ambush him and start sticking his tongue in places.

"You realize I'm not expecting it to taste like strawberry shortcake, right?" Kageyama asks, inhaling his own noodles.

"I know that!" Hinata says shrilly.

"I can explain how to clean beforehand, if you're worried about that," Kageyama continues.

"It's not that!" Hinata protests. "Well, okay, it is that. But I don't get why you'd want to _anyway!"_

"Because it's gonna feel really fucking great," Kageyama says.

Hinata sighs, pushing his noodles around with his chopsticks. "Maybe. But you already make me feel good, I just don't think you have to do something like that…"

It's not very hard to make Hinata orgasm; Kageyama knows this by now. But it's _very_ hard to get more than just a finger in Hinata, even though results are usually overwhelmingly satisfactory. Hinata just sounds good, he _looks_ good, when he has Kageyama's fingers inside him—when he can manage to take them, without tensing up too much or blowing his load before they have a chance to do anything, he finally relaxes enough that Kageyama can tell what he's really like, caught in the throes of pleasure. He's _gorgeous,_ wanton and desperate, and Kageyama loves it. He wants to drink up that sight again and again. He wants _Hinata_ to get there, to be able to experience that without overthinking everything each time.

Unfortunately, because of the aforementioned difficulty, they're still having trouble reaching that point on a reliable basis.

 _However._ Tongues are more malleable than fingers, and can stimulate in other ways that don't require quite as much adjustment. He just has to make Hinata realize this.

"Hinata, I swear, if you really don't want to try this at all, I won't ask again," he says. "But if you're saying no on my behalf, or because you think I'm going to—I don't know, have second doubts or something if we try, that's stupid."

"It's not _stupid—"_ Hinata starts to complain.

"Look, I love your ass," Kageyama says bluntly, and Hinata goes full lobster and shuts up. "I want to touch it. I wanna kiss it. And I really, really want to eat you out, and you trying to protect me from myself is unnecessary."

Hinata squeaks, and hides behind his bowl. Kageyama doesn't say anything else, he just waits. Ever so slowly, Hinata looks over the lip of the bowl, eyes wide.

"Okay," he says. "Okay, if you _really_ mean it about—everything…"

Kageyama _means it._ The next weekend, they decide to try it.

"Alright," Kageyama says. He's lying back on his bed, head resting on several pillows. Hinata hovers over him nervously, naked and squeaky clean and skin scrubbed pink after already having taken two showers. "Now, you turn around, and come back towards me."

"Wait, but," Hinata says, "I'm going on top of you? Shouldn't I be lying down, or something…"

"Nope!" Kageyama says. He feels very cheerful, now that this is finally happening. "You're going to sit on my face."

"That sounds dangerous!" Hinata yelps. "What if I suffocate you and don't realize it? Or break your nose? Or I f-f-far—"

"I'll live, if you fart," Kageyama tells him, and Hinata moans like he's dying, or at least wants to. "You're not going to break my nose, and I will tell you if I can't breathe. I'll slap your back twice."

"Just, for a first time—"

"It's not my first time," Kageyama says. "I want you on me. And this way, if you feel like you want to stop, you just get off. You control that—okay?"

Hinata bites his lip. Then he nods. Very slowly, he turns around and begins to scoot backwards on his hands and knees. Kageyama rests his hands against his hips, not demandingly. He rubs Hinata's waist gently, sinking his fingers in a little bit, easing Hinata back further.

"I'm fine," he says, and his breath ghosts over the flushed skin of Hinata's ass, and Hinata shivers. "Hey, relax. You didn't shoot a bunch of water up your butt for nothing, right?"

"Oh, my god," Hinata says. "That felt so weird by the way—m-maybe I should rinse aga—"

"No," Kageyama says. Hinata smells _fine,_ like shower gel and himself. A little bit of nervous perspiration.

Kageyama licks the swell of one quivery cheek, before biting down.

"Oh!" Hinata gasps. "Kageyama—"

"Hmm…" Kageyama murmurs. He spreads Hinata's cheeks apart with his palms and kisses him deeper, in an even more intimate spot. Hinata is starting to shake. He's still wet from his shower.

When he licks a long, hot stripe between Hinata's ass cheeks, tongue sliding slick over his hole, Hinata lets out a gasp like a gunshot—sharp and loud and abrupt. It punches through Kageyama like a bullet, too, goes right to his dick, because that's barely anything—he's barely done anything, and he can already tell Hinata is going to fall apart.

But not yet, Kageyama can't let him do that _yet._ He wants Hinata to have time to realize how good it can be.

 _"Ah…_ T-Tobio, that's—your tongue!" Hinata squeezes out, voice getting higher and higher.

Of course it's Kageyama's tongue, that's the whole point—but yeah, now he's really going for it, lapping at Hinata's hole before easing the tip of his tongue inside. And that can feel a bit weird, he knows, and he's ready for Hinata to tense up the way he does. Kageyama doesn't do anything more, just flexes his fingers over soft skin and waits. And then…

"M-more," Hinata breathes. "That's fine…"

Got him. Kageyama pushes in deeper, and he feels Hinata shift slightly, but only to brace himself better on the bed, hips writhing a little as the sensations get more intense.

"Oh, god—oh, _fuck,_ ah—"

 _That's_ good. Hinata tends to be too embarrassed to swear outright during sex; it makes him feel too filthy, like he's faking it—but Kageyama knows when he starts cursing, it's because he's forgotten _not_ to. He's not thinking about how unsuited he is for this, anymore. He's giving himself over.

He slides a hand over to stroke Hinata's belly as he works Hinata on his tongue, pushing deeper, diving slick in and out, and Hinata starts gasping above him. He moves his hand too, to touch himself, and Kageyama doesn't stop him. Whatever Hinata wants to do, right now, that's what Kageyama wants. As long as it makes him feel good.

Kageyama rolls his tongue, and Hinata cries out, long and breathless. He starts to stroke himself, jerky and fast, voice getting more and more wrecked, and Kageyama spreads him apart wide.

"Tobio, it feels s-so good," Hinata babbles, voice blissful, "you—were right, you were _right—"_

Kageyama slips his hand over Hinata's, joins him to help jerk him off while he eats him out, and Hinata makes a tiny grunt of surprise, his whole body jolts, and then he comes, crying messily as he spills over their hands and onto Kageyama's chest. He sags, melting backwards and—

Kageyama smacks his back twice as Hinata puts all his weight onto his face. Hinata yelps and jerks forward.

"Sorry! Hey, don't laugh—"

"Come here," Kageyama says, grabbing him around the waist and toppling him over backwards. Hinata falls on top of him with a shriek. "I was right, huh?"

Hinata huffs a loud breath, and then nods. "You were right."

"As usual," Kageyama says.

 _"Not_ as usual!" Hinata says. "Remember when you told me that one vibrating toy thing was gonna be great, and I almost died—"

"If by almost died," Kageyama says, squeezing his arms tighter around Hinata until he wheezes, "you mean came in like, seven seconds."

Hinata wriggles ineffectively. "Same thing. Let go, I need to go wash my butt now."

Kageyama also needs to brush his teeth, but he's got the makings of a boner and feels extremely content to just stay right where he is. "In a minute."

Hinata looks up at him. "Can I blow you in the shower?"

"Deal," Kageyama says, immediately sitting up in bed. It's crazy, how excited doing things _for_ Hinata gets him.

But then, even with all the many, many people he's fucked his way through, he's never liked being with anyone as much as he likes being with Hinata. So in the end, it's probably not that crazy after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Past Kinktober collections!**   
>  [2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)   
>  [2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)
> 
> [Multishipping at [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
